dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the ruler of Hell itself. Once one of God's most glorious archangels, Lucifer was banished from Heaven as punishment for leading a rebellion against Him. Now a twisted and demonic being, he plots his return to "his rightful place in Paradise" ''He is trapped waist-deep in ice in the frozen lake Cocytus, within the circle of Treachery. Despite this, The prince of darkness can project himself in a smoky form on Earth and throughout the nine circles. History Lucifer was the angel of Elohim, and the most powerful member of a race of divine beings called "Angels" and was the angel of light and the morning star. He is the brother of Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel. Lucifer was Elohim's most powerful angel, having no superiors other than Elohim himself, all the other members of the Heavenly Hosts were subject to his will. However, Lucifer's beauty and power fostered arrogance, believing himself to be a being of perfection. Elohim later tasked Lucifer with watching over humanity. At first Lucifer was displeased, but was given a chance at a meeting of the divine council. Lucifer saw that one man, Job had been Elohim's most loyal servant so he implied that if Job had everything he gained taken away from him, including his health, he would lose faith. So Elohim granted Lucifer permission to test Job, which ultimately resulted with Job being the first man to curse Elohim before dying. Afterwards Elohim said to Lucifer "You have incited me against him, to destroy him for no reason.". Humiliated before his brothers, Lucifer became enraged, feeling that Elohim favored the humans over his own children. As a result, Lucifer gathered up an army of angels and attempted to storm Heaven, only to be defeated by his brother, Michael. Micheal tore Lucifer's wings and cast him and his minions into Hell as punishment. His fall created a giant crater in the Earth (which later became Hell) and burned his flesh, leaving him a demon of shadows. Lucifer later seized power over Hell, becoming the sole ruler of the damned. He is trapped inside a giant host form in the Cocytus, a frozen lake made of his tears. He came to Garden of Eden during the Pleistocene Epoch, and used the snake to trick Eve into eating the Apple, causing the area that is now Assyria to become a scorching desert, where evil is dominant over good. Over time, he lured many heroes to Hell to try and free him, including Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, Odysseus (also known as Ulysses), and Lancelot. However, their souls were not black enough to free him from the prison. Dante's Inferno While Dante was off fighting in the Crusades, Lucifer made a bet with Beatrice: if Dante had amorous relations with another woman while he was gone, Lucifer would be able to take Beatrice to Hell to be his bride. If Lucifer lost, Beatrice would see Dante's safe return from the Crusades. Lucifer wins and seizes Beatrice's soul when she was killed, leading Dante on a chase through Hell. He makes several appearances, mostly as a dark, spectral shadow. In an effort to break Dante's spirit, he constantly taunts Dante and forces him to experience flashbacks of his sinful deeds in the Crusades. When Dante finally confronts him, he manages to greatly injure Lucifer, only for the demon to split his own stomach open and reveal his true form. Lucifer revealed to Dante that Beatrice was not his real target; Dante was Lucifer's intended victim. Dante battles Lucifer and is able to defeat him. However, before he can deliver the final blow, Lucifer reveals to Dante that he is dead and therefore cannot leave Hell. Dante then called upon all the souls he had absolved and appaerently bound Lucifer to Hell. As Dante enters Purgatory, he tears off his tapestry which then dissolves and transforms into a snake. During that point, Lucifer's laugh is heard, indicating that he is not yet truly defeated. Physical Description Lucifer is an ancient, muscular humanoid demon standing at more than 8 feet with black skin, demonic runes carved into his chest, arms and some on his hooves. He is nude and his genitals are clearly visable. The stumps that used to be his wings are reptilian. He has glowing red/orange eyes, two large horns on his head and small spikes on his shoulders and chest. He wears an armlet on his right arm in the shape of a serpent, and from the torso down, he is goat-legged, similar to a satyr. His angelic wings are torn off, with only smoking stumps left (although during his battle with Dante he still seems able to fly). Quotes ;Part 1 "I've waited eternity for this emancipation!" "I am liberated! No force can stop me!" "Man... what a feeble creation you people are." "Your race made it easy to keep this place going!" "Now nothing can thwart what has begun!" "I shall sing your defeat in the halls of Paradise!" "You are the best, Dante. Many have tried and many have failed me. Brave Ulysses, the great Alexander, Attila, Lancelot... Only you possessed a soul black enough to free me." ;Part 2 "Did you really think that it was all about the girl? She was the bait." "Come for me, holy warrior! Come, fulfill your destiny." "You cannot imagine what it means to be free of that prison." "Ah, Dante, you took the bait just like Eve at the apple." "How does it feel to have betrayed humanity?" "Now truly suffer!" "Feel the pain I have felt!" "Yield to my supremacy!" "How dare you!" "Arrrgggh! Damn you!" "Cursed mongrel!" "Foul human!" "Arrgh! Insolent creature!" "You dare assault ME?! YOU, who have done far worse then I! I stood for my fellow angels, for reason and justice. And then He made you in His "image". You, the flawed creation! And i was to bow down to YOU?! My gratitude for breaking the chains of Judecca. You dolt! Behold your ruin, and witness my escape into the Kingdom of Purgatory, and Paradise!" "You're not Job! You never will be!" "I am sovereign of the Underworld AND the Afterlife!" "You're a parasite, another Judas." "I am the favored son!" "This is my Kingdom!" "Is that all you've got?" "I will restore my eminence, and all shall burn in my glory!" "You think you can defeat the first of the Angels?!" "Look at what your "Free Will" has done, Father!" "WHY, Father?! Why them and not ME?!" "How dare he made YOU the favored creation!" "Dante, you think you're another Michael?" "I was the Morning Star, the brightest in the sky!" "What did my father ever see in you?" "Coward! Wretch! Animal!" "I will eat your organs and chew on your brains, you foul bastard!" "I'll rip you apart, you bloodsucker!" "I'll suck the eyes from your dead skull!" "You're a worm, you maggot!" "I relished plundering your woman..." "Remember the war in Heaven! Remember the Rebellion!" "Soon, we shall all witness the end of the Universe!" "The fallen sons of Paradise will rise again!" "I'll make the earth tremble, shake Kingdoms, and leave the world a desert!" "We'll no longer suffer under his Plan, but shall be free under MINE!" ( After being defeated) Wait! Theres just one last....minor detail with which I ought to make familiar. You're dead, Dante! You can't go anywhere. Not a single soul may leave this place. It is forbidden. (Talking about God) By Him. I am so sick of you! I shall reclaim my rightfull place in Paradise. My path will be paved with the sins of Man, and your's Dante, your's will be the bedrock of my return. And all that is good shall be gone from the universe forever! This power Dante, we can use it together, you and I friend just think what we can achieve! Dante! I can reunite you with Beatrice. Together, we will rule the tree kingdoms of the afterlife! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! (moments before being bound by ice) Personality Lucifer is intelligent, manipulative, and cunning, able to convince his followers to do his bidding with various Faustian bargains. Oftentimes, he forces his foes to endure harsh trials before they can encounter him. He is proud, calculating and gleefully punishes the damned. He is very hedonistic and indulges in all the vices and pleasures from within his kingdom. He also seems to possess something of a canibalistic streak and enjoys eating the organs and brains of his enemies. Although making claims stating that he is an angel of justice and righteousness, Lucifer's views are ridiculously skewed, having a sense of pride that overwhelms any sort of ability to act with kindness, goodness or reason towards any individuals besides himself and his allies. He sees himself as a tragic fallen hero, but in reality, his pride existed from the beginning, deciding that he would rather reserve his praise for himself than humanity, going out of his way to completely disobey God, thereby severing his connection to Him and Paradise. Powers, Weapons & Abilities As an immortal creation of God Himself, Lucifer is a god-like being of immense spiritual power. After his fall from Paradise, becoming the ruler of Hell, he gains incredible demonic power including strength, speed, agility, endurance, healing, teleportation, astral projection, nigh-omniscience, shapeshifting, flight, and elemental control. *'The Sword of Lucifer': He posseses a powerful sword that he can channel his energy into, it would probably be the same sword he used during the war in Heaven. *'Magic''': He has great knowledge in black sorcery, with which he can fire powerful unholy projectile attacks, run his energies into the ground, take enemy magic attacks and turn it against them, and create a force field around him to protect him from holy magic. He can open portals to the other worlds like Purgatory. Trivia * In "The Inferno", Dante placed Lucifer in the innermost part of the ninth (deepest) circle of Hell, where he was frozen up to his waist in ice. He was described as having three heads, in which he was gnawing upon history's three greatest traitors: Brutus, Cassius, and Judas Iscariot. * As you traverse the circles of hell you must break links in walls to absail across and descend into the next circle. It is thought that these are actually the chains that keep Lucifer locked in place for everytime one is broken, Lucifer's laugh can be heard. This is also confirmed when Lucifer mockingly praises Dante for breaking the chains of Judecca prior to their final battle. * Lucifer's second form bears some resemblance to the Templar Knights idol Baphomet, who also appeared as a winged, goat legged demon and used an inverted pentacle as his symbol depicting Baphomet's head profile. * During the second fight he says to "remember the rebellion", which he led against God in order to take over Paradise. * Lucifer is known for making many deals with people such as Beatrice who wagered her soul that Dante would be faithful. Cleopatra also made a deal with him so she could be with Marc Antony forever. In the anime film Aligherio made a deal with him in exchange for 1000 years free of torture, and all the gold he could ever want. Lucifer also tries to make a final deal with Dante to work together, and tries to convince him by saying that he can give him Beatrice but Dante refuses. * On his right arm he wears a armlet that resembles a serpent. * His first form may have originally been a weapon used during the war of heaven as Lucifer was said to take the form of a demonic dragon-like humanoid during the war of heaven and in the Book of Revelations. However, the creature could possibly be a twisted parody of his days as one of the seraphim (the multi-winged angels), who were said to have many wings, having been the closest to god, and possessed dragonlike traits. * Lucifer also appears to be a skilled swordsman in the game as he is shown to be able to wield a sword with ease and in the anime, used a whip to gain the upperhand against Dante. * Strangely, Lucifer's second form bears resemblance to the fallen angel enemies seen throughout the Inferno, implying that they also became goat legged demons due to their shapeshifting powers or as punishment for their rebellion since they were no longer connected with heaven. Although, some angels were able to retain their wings despite the wings becoming chiropteran parodies of their former angelic wings. * Another interesting note is Lucifer's severed wings don't appear to affect his ability to fly as he was shown to be able to take flight with ease while trying to escape into Purgatory. It is unclear whether or not this was due to Lucifer's second form not being his true form or due to gaining some kind of omnipotence. Gallery Lucifer I Don't Like You.jpg File:Dante_-_Lucifer.jpg File:Dantes_Lucifer.jpg File:Dante_Lucifer.jpg File:Lucifer_beast.jpg Dantes Inferno - Lucifer Model 360 View.jpg|Lucifer's In-Game Model. jehan_choo_dantes_inferno_lucifer.jpg Lucifer Anime True Form.jpg|Lucifer's first form as he appears in the anime. shot0001.png Lucifer Anime Film Roman.jpg|Lucifer as he appears in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Bosses